Total Randomness
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: Ravens makin' breakfast, Robin see's Starfire making out with Nightwing who gets turned into a flower, Beastboy joins school, Robin tries some dirty tricks and visits Batman, Slade's really the purple telietubbie, and the gamestation gets thrown out the f


**I know, I know! I havn't been making any Teen Titans fanfics. My brain kinda broke and I was running out of ideas. This iz, by far, the most random fanfic I have eeever made. R&R**

**Teen Titans- Total Randomness**

**Chapter 1- A Surprising Begining**

It was six in the morning. Robin was fast asleep. Suddenly a vast stream of light made its way into Robin's room as Raven burst into his room.

Robin just lay there stunned trying to pull his sheets over his head. "Raven, what are you doing? Its six in the morning." Robin complained as Raven started shaking him.

"Wakie, wakie, eggs and backie!" Raven was now jumping on Robin's bed forcing Robin to sit up. The tired boy wonder wiped his eyes and stretched. "Are you up? Are ya? Huh? Huh?" The sorceress asked timidly.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess so…" Robin replied wearily.

"YAY!" Raven yelled in the sleepy teenagers ear waking him up more.

_What the crap?_ Robin baffled as he watched the over excited goth run out of his room. The teen leader shrugged as he got out of bed and put on his Batman slippers and dragged himself slowly to the kitchen.

When Robin got to the kitchen he noticed three things. One, the other titans were already seated at the counter doing nothing. Second, Starfire looked like she was gonna go on a killing spree. Third, Raven was wearing an apron and… COOKING!

Robin almost had a heart attack as he sat in between an expressionless Cyborg who was sitting by Beastboy who was slumped on the counter sleeping.

"What's going on?" Robin asked afraid to know.

Cyborg looked at his friend. "Shh. Rae's makin' breakfast."

Robin jumped. "What?!"

"Shh!" Cyborg once again whispered. "Well, Rae woke everyone up really early so she could make breakfast, BB here refuse and was dragged down, and Star… well…" Cyborg was interrupted by a mad Tamaranian that was yelling at Raven.

"HURRY UP WITH THE CAKES OF PAN!!" Starfire raged furiously.

"Now, now. You wont get anything with that attitude." Raven turned around and smiled holding a plate with a skyscraper of pancakes.

"…grumpy" Cyborg finished. Robin was staring at Starfire hoping she wouldn't hurt him.

Raven placed a plate full of fluffy pancakes in front of each titan and Starfire practically threw her face into them. She looked up in some kind of trance no longer grumpy, like the pancakes were magical.

Cyborg punched Beastboy in his stomach hoping to awaken him from his deep sleep.

Beastboy jerked up from his sleep. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" The green changeling shouted.

"Didn't do what?" Robin asked peering over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Nothing…" Beastboy looked down to be greeted by a plate of pancakes. "Dude, who made pancakes?"

Cyborg pointed a big metallic finger at Raven who was currently drinking tea.

"Dude! No way!" Beastboy looked at the plate before him than at Raven then back at his breakfast. "B-But where's the burnt spots? There's not a single black spot on this!" Beastboy examined the pancakes while poking them. "Its sooo fluffy… That's not right! Since when can you cook?!" Beastboy jabbed his fork at the silent goth.

"Just shut up and eat the darn thing." Cyborg said even though he was wondering the same thing.

"B-b-but…" The green teenager stopped when he saw Cyborg glaring at him. "Maybe it's poisoned…" Beastboy said under his breath suspiciously.

Cyborg was fed up. Without saying anything he grabbed Beastboy's nose, tilted it back until his mouth was wide open and shoved a pancake from off his plate down the poor shape shifters mouth.

Robin, watching the entire thing, was very amused. "Well, how are they?" The spiky haired titan asked.

A wide smile spread across Beastboy's face as he swallowed the fluffy cloud. He stared gobbling the rest of his pancakes down.

After breakfast was over and each titans was fully refreshed they set off to finish there day. Robin disappeared saying something about how he was going to train, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing videogames, Starfire flew around aimlessly, and Raven just sat on a chair and read a book about a bunny named Little Bunny Fufu.

Robin stood in line outside the movie theater, staring up at the selections. _Hm, what should I watch? …In fact how'd I even get here. _

-Flashback-

_The titans were doing what they'd normally do. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing videogames, Starfire flew around aimlessly, and Raven just sat on a chair and read a book about a bunny named Little Bunny Fufu. Robin had tricked everyone to believe that he was going out to train with the Master. What he really had in mind was going the movie theater to watch a movie for once._

-End flashback-

_Oh yeah…_ Robin grinned as he got up to the ticket booth.The boy wonder was dazed out in his own mind and didn't notice the really scary looking lady in the ticket booth grunt loudly.

"Excuse me babe, but ya'll holdin' up the line." She said losing her patience.

"Huh?" Robin snapped out of his happy thoughts. "Oh, can I have a ticket to watch, hmm… Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Robin decided not noticing the freaked out faces from the people behind him.

"Sorry doll, we're all sold out. We just sold the last ticket to a boy… who was eight."

Robin was slightly disappointed as he pondered over this situation. "Okay then, I'll have a ticket to My Little Pony 3: Revenge of the Fluffy Clouds." By now the civilians behind Robin were twitching violently.

"Whatever." The hag said as she printed Robin a ticket.

Robin took his seat in front of the big screen with a big thing of popcorn. We sat there and waited patiently for the film to start. He was surrounded by 5-year olds and a poor, innocent, twitching guy as young as Robin himself who's girlfriend dragged him in.

"Oooooh Rooooobbbbbiiiiieeeee-pooooooooo!"

Robin jerked his head to see the devil, I mean Kitten waving at him. Robin was just about to scream but Kitten was already walking over to Robin.

Robin hesitated then finally pulled out a puppet of Starfire out of know where, (Who know why on Earth he had something like this.) and placed it in the vacant seat next to him, hoping Kitten would fall for it.

Unfortunately she didn't. She just kicked it out. That was before she bit its head off. Robin gulped as he watched the headless puppet bounce off the movie screen.

"I didn't know you were here. Well Fang was driving me to my house but then we had to stop at the gas station to get more gas cause the car was low on gas, right? So Fang went in to pay for the gas but then I found out he was cheating on me and going… out… with…" Kitten's eyes were all watery. "… the gas laaaady." Kitten burst into tears and wiped her soggy face on Robin's shirt. Robin had a disgusted look as he backed farther in his seat.

Kitten was getting the last of her tears all over Robin's shirt when finally the lights dimmed and the movie started. Kitten sat up strait in her seat as if nothing happened.

So there watching the movie, right, Robin was going through a living hell. Kitten kept trying to kiss him at all the "romantic" parts, (Remember guys, this is My Little Pony we're talking about.) but the little demon thought every part was romantic, making it worse for Robin.

Kitten was getting fed up with Robin dodging all her blows so she grabbed his shirt and forced his face near hers. Robin was struggling like crazy as his face got closer to hers but it was no use. The felines claws were practically super glued to his shirt.

Right when there faces were a millimeter apart a spider thingy crashed through the movie screen making little kids cry and the innocent boy whose girlfriend dragged him in give a big sigh of relief although he was still going through his twitching stage. The spider thingy was very mad as he walked through the rows scaring the little children away.

Fang stopped in front of Kitten and Robin. Kitten looked up as Robin (Who was still in Kittens grasp) sighed a sigh of relief. The boy wonder looked up to see a very ticked teenager glaring at him.

"Heh, heh…" Robin said nervously as he slightly waved at Fang.

Kitten dropped Robin and gasped. "Fang…? I-I-I thought you were going out with that lady at the gas station."

Fang stared at his misunderstood girlfriend. "Wha? No! I gave her a twenty and I should've got five bucks back but she wouldn't give me it back. I still love you!"

"Really? Oh Fang!" Kitten shrieked as the two started making out. This caused the only one left in the room besides Robin, the other teenager, to run out screaming like a little girl seeing the disgusting sight.

Robin agreed and was about to run out and barf when Fang grabbed him by his scrawny neck and lifted him up.

"You trying to hit on my girl! Huh?" Robin gulped as Fang beat the snot out of him. That's it, Robin was never gonna go to a movie theater again.

**Oh... poor Robin. XD Told u it waz random. But not as random as the next chapter! MWHAHAHA!!! Got requests? Send them to **


End file.
